Six Hearts Princess
Concept / Plot It starts only as an opening and an ending of an unexistent magical girl anime produced by Murakami's Ponkotan studio and features character designs by mebae. This videos are showed on a expo at le chateau de versailles on December 11, 2010. On 2013, there is a CGI animated trailer for the series and a promotional video called "Pink or Black" for the series cosmetics created by Shu Uemura. In the opening are showed th ree magical girls (a pink, a blue and a yellow one), also they have three mascots. In their school life, the pink one is a cheerful girl, the blue girl has a lot of strenght and the yellow one is very smart. The mascots transform to jewels to let the girl to transform into the 6 Hearts Princess. The pink girl has a Pink Heart Rod weapon, the blue girl has a Blue Heart Umbrella weapon and the Yellow girl has a Yellow Harp weapon. The enemy is a woman covered by headbands and it seems to be the responsible to summon monsters. The magical girls can join their weapons to do a tricolor ray and defeat the monsters. The ending has only dance scenes of the three main characters, then it don't tell nothing about the series. After the ending, a preview of a fictional episode called "The blue-eyed Student Council President. The fate of the school festival is at stake". In the preview, the popular Student Council President cancel the school festival. The girls suspect that is the enemy's fault and want to solve the problem with Benevolence, Justice, Consideration, Wisdom, Loyalty, Faith, Piety and Respect (this words seems to be their catchword). In 2013 trailer starts with a writed introduction that tells she is Haruka Hani and has 14 years old (maybe it refers to the pink main characters) and her life isn't good this days. The three girls are on a plane trip, but it has an accident when a misterious spacecraft appear breaking the sky. The girls are separated and the pink girl wake up on an unknow deserted zone and see how a girl is swallowed by one of the plane's engines and is converted into an evil alien. The 6 Hearts Princess transform and must fight against the new enemy. In the 2013 cosmetics promotional video, a dark magical girl is looking at the city from the sky. The pink girl goes late to school and see that her class has a new transfered student (the dark magical girl). When the pink girl is dancing at the school playtime, the dark magical girl transform with the help of her dark mascot and her make up. The dark magical girl summon a giant that looks like herself to stalk the city meanwhile sh e is transforming all the human faces in her face. The mascot of the pink girl goes to face the dark mascot and let the pink girl to transform with her make up. The two magical girl summon their weapons and starts to fight. The pink girl summons another giant like herself to fight the dark giant. The two magical girls are fighting around the city until they collide. The pink girl convinces her enemy to become good and they finally dance together. The first anime episode was released on December 31, 2016. Category:2010-2019 Category:Anime